


Kisses

by lovbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Idols, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbeom/pseuds/lovbeom
Summary: Jaebum hated being given presents that had an expensive tag on it. In other words, he just hated being given luxuries. He found it absolutely pointless and despised the idea that it was worth more than the person themself. It hurts Jaebum even more when he finds himself in these situations because Youngjae used to be one of those people. He would stress himself out from not being able to find the perfect gift and when he watches Jaebum unwillingly open his gift, Youngjae would always apologize for who knows why.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy on how this turned out. I think I need to do a little fixing to the ending, but other than that this story is a'okay. I worked on it all day today and managed to finish just now. I am so excited to post it. I hope you enjoy reading all the fluff that this has! You can also find it on my GOT7 [blog](http://allforseven.tumblr.com/), so come visit when you can! ☺

To Jaebum, his birthday was just like any other day. He didn’t think much of it whenever it came around. His mom would personally deliver her homemade seaweed soup to him and insist to stay a little while longer to watch him enjoy it, but like any other child of a parent, he would encourage her to go home. She always looked tired, and he figured it was from waking up early to prepare such a meal and the long drive to his place immediately afterwards. Of course, it took a little bit of coaxing to do until she obliged, but it didn’t help to ease her worry of the thought of Jaebum having to work on such an important day.

It was different for Youngjae though. He loved to celebrate Jaebum’s birthday. The best part about it was that he got to smother him in his affection. Jaebum loved it—a lot actually. He loved cuddling Youngjae on their couch and whenever midnight struck, Youngjae would whisper “happy birthday” with his angelic yet soothing voice in his ear. He loved receiving little kisses from Youngjae all over his cheeks, neck, and especially those on his lips. It was only during the time that he spent with Youngjae that his birthday felt like something much more.

On the topic of all this, Jaebum hated being given presents that had an expensive tag on it. In other words, he just hated being given luxuries. He found it absolutely pointless and despised the idea that it was worth more than the person themself. It hurts Jaebum even more when he finds himself in these situations because Youngjae used to be one of those people. He would stress himself out from not being able to find the perfect gift and when he watches Jaebum unwillingly open his gift, Youngjae would always apologize for who knows why.

“It felt last minute when I wrapped it.” The younger eyed the watch precariously. It was a stunningly decorated watch that was too hard to read, but one glance at it would already tell you that it was equivalent to that of a Chateau Margaux 2009 Balthazar. “I’m so sorry.”

“No—” Jaebum stared at the watch in between his hands blankly. He was at a lost of words. There was nothing that he could say because if he said he liked it, it would be a lie. “It’s definitely something.” He managed to say as he wrapped the watch back into its packaging.

“You don’t like it, huh?”

Jaebum looked over at Youngjae and could see the disappointment in his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t like it. I just don’t find these types of gifts to be—” He trailed off, trying to find the right word to help make his point more understandable.

“We can go exchange it.” Youngjae threw on a sheepish smile to ease the unnecessary tension between them. “You can find something else to replace it, whatever you like.”

“We can just return it.” Jaebum totally ignored everything that Youngjae had just said. “Youngjae, I really don’t want anything. You need to stop wasting your money on these types of things for me.”

Upon hearing this, Youngjae frowned. It felt like he was being scolded for thinking about his boyfriend. He didn’t say anything in return, but he instead stood abruptly to head to their room. Jaebum knew he had made Youngjae upset, and he sighed because he had no intentions on doing that to him.

“Youngjae?” Jaebum poked his head into the bedroom. He can visibly see that Youngjae was crying no matter how hard he was trying to seem fine. It was hopeless anyway considering they have known each other for years and can understand each other better than anyone else can. Jaebum sat himself next to Youngjae, who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

There was a moment of silence which made Youngjae’s sniffling more distinct than anything else in the room. “Youngjae, why are you crying?”

“This always happens.” Youngjae sobbed between his words. He wanted to apologize for so many things. He wanted to apologize for crying on Jaebum’s birthday and for not being able to give him a better birthday gift. “I always buy expensive things to give to you on your birthday, and every time I do, you tell me the same thing. I know you don’t like it, but the gifts that I buy you are the only things that I can give you. There really isn’t anything else.”

“That’s not true, Youngjae.” Jaebum differed. “That’s not true at all. On a day like this, just being able to spend time with you is a gift.”

“How?” Youngjae asked insecurely.

“Because I love you.” Jaebum placed a hand on Youngjae’s cheek. He could see how flushed Youngjae was after hearing his reasoning. It felt like time had stopped for a little while, and Jaebum would honestly let it stay like this forever.

This happened a few years ago, but it really stuck with Youngjae all throughout. The sun had taken its turn to sleep, shifting its guard to the moon. It got dark and pretty late really fast. Jaebum and Youngjae were watching a film all snuggled up. It was hard for Jaebum to exactly focus because in just a few minutes, Youngjae will be jumping all over him expectantly with a radiating smile.

“He really is playing dumb.” Youngjae unconsciously mouthed. “She was literally right there!”

Jaebum already had his eyes on his lover. It was impossible anyway to keep his attention on the movie when there was someone so small and soft laying on his chest. He would play along and pretend he understood what Youngjae was talking about, but absently he really didn’t know what was going on. He was too busy admiring how perfect Youngjae was.

Youngjae sat himself up on the couch and reached over for a watch that was resting on the table in front of them. It looked elegant, something too similar to brands like Gucci or even Patek Philippe. He was fixated on it for what felt like eternity. Jaebum cocked his head confusingly.

“Youngjae?”

There was no immediate response from the other, but Jaebum can hear the movie running in the background. He called out again, and this time it was a charmer.

“Happy birthday, Jaebum!” Youngjae threw his hands in the air, his eyes creasing into moons like the one tonight. His smile was bigger than ever and it seriously made Jaebum melt. He pulled his sunshine into a hug, never wanting to let go. “Wait! Wait!”

Jaebum was unfortunately pushed away, and he furrowed his eyebrows. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I need to get something!” Youngjae said excitedly. He proceeded to their room and returned with a little rectangular box hiding behind his back.

“Youngjae.” Jaebum lowered his voice and it didn’t sound too pleasant. “What is that?”

“You have to open it to find out.”

Jaebum didn’t reach for it. He sat their like a statue instead until Youngjae forcibly placed it onto his laps, giving him no option to leave it there unopened. “Youngjae, we have been through this alre—”

Youngjae leaned forward, anticipating for what Jaebum has to say. He had to resist the urge to laugh embarrassingly. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Jaebum smiled with his cheeks being painted with different shades of pink. “Can I use them now?”

“They are all yours.” Youngjae scratched the back of his neck shyly. “You can use them anytime you want.”

“I want to use all of them.”

“Jaebum, we would just be making ou—”

“I really don't mind.” Jaebum got off the couch and threw the box with its containments off to the side. He suddenly pulled Youngjae up, causing the two of them to laugh. When the two of them settled, Jaebum closed the distance between their lips.

In this very spot, where the movie played its very last scenes in the background, where there were handmade kiss coupons scattered around them, and an expensive watch that Youngjae learned to read to keep track of midnight was everything that made Jaebum’s birthday perfect. It was moments like these that made his birthday feel special. It was Youngjae that made his birthday better than ever because he loved him. He loved him so much, and there was nothing else in this world that he would ask for because he had his sunshine.


End file.
